John-117
300px|-|Combat Evolved=Archivo:Jefe Maestro HCE.png 300px|-|Halo 2=Archivo:Jefe Maestro H2.png 300px|-|Halo 3=Archivo:Jefe Maestro H3.jpg 300px |número=117 |planeta=Eridanus II |nacimiento=2511 |afiliación=Armada del UNSC |rango=Jefe Maestro Oficial Menor de la Armada |especialidad=Comando y Asalto |batallas= *Batalla de Chi Ceti *Batalla de Jericho VII *Batalla de Draco III *Batalla de Sigma Octanus IV *Batalla de Reach *Batalla de la Instalación 04 *Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE *Batalla de la Tierra *Batalla de la Instalación 05 *Batalla de la Instalación 00 *Batalla de Requiem *Segun su historial otras 203 batallas, sin incluir las misiones clasificadas por la ONI |clase= Modelo II: Reclutado en 2517 |genero = Masculino |altura = 218 cm |peso = 130 kilogramos|armas = Rifles de Asalto, Rifle de Batalla, magnun}} El Jefe Maestro Oficial Menor de la Armada John-117, conocido como Jefe Maestro (o Master Chief, en inglés), es un SPARTAN-II de la Armada del UNSC y el principal protagonista en el Universo de Halo. Ha servido como uno de los personajes más importantes en la Guerra Humano-Covenant y tiene cerca de 30 años de servicio activo militar, y posee todas las condecoraciones que el UNSC ofrece, excepto la de "Prisionero de guerra". En 2553, John fue declarado MIA (Missing in Action, o Desaparecido en acción) después de la Batalla de la Instalación 00, cuando él y el actual Inquisidor, Thel 'Vadam, dispararon la Instalación 04 (B). En 2557, John vuelve a la acción despertando después de 4 años estar en sueño criogénico, enfrentándose a los Remanente Covenant y a los Forerunner. Aspecto Físico Es un hombre de aproximadamente 2.18 metros de estatura. Nunca se ven sus rasgos faciales, pero su voz es grave y serena. Cuando era niño tenía pecas, cabello castaño, piel caucásica y una pequeña separación entre sus dientes frontales superiores. Personalidad La personalidad de John es explorada mas profundamente en los libros que en los juegos, esto con el fin de que los jugadores puedan proyectar sus propias personalidades jugando como John-117. A una edad temprana John, se esmeró para ganar cualquier situación a cualquier costo. Esto parece haber sido parte su carácter, mucho antes de que fuese enlistado en el programa spartan. Trataba de ganar todo juego al cual compitiese, entre estos están ajedrez, gravball, o Rey de la colina . A medida que avanzaba su carrera, John cambio el deseo de una victoria personal, al de una victoria para su equipo, y por ende, a la humanidad en general. John es tenaz para cualquier misión que se le presente, y a menudo no tiene en cuenta su propia seguridad, con el fin de completar el objetivo, de hecho ha salido victorioso de situaciones que parecen imposibles, aunque incluso, un spartan no esta exento del miedo, John solo lo ignora y lo pone de lado, ya que nunca lo demuestra abiértamente. No teme expresar su precaución, pero sin embargo, como se pudo ver en su primer encuentro con el Gravemind , John es generalmente taciturno o estóico pero no exento de mal humor. A menudo hace comentarios secos sobre la situación presente, pero esto parece ser mas frecuente con la interacción de el y Cortana , que con cualquier otra persona o Spartan . John también es conocido como un hombre de palabra y se esfuerza ante cualquier cosa para manterla firme incluso si pone en peligro su vida, como por ejemplo cuando se vió obligado a dejar a Cortana en Gran Caridad , él le prometió volver por ella después de lidiar con el Profeta de la Verdad . Cortana le reprendió por hacer una promesa que sabía que no podía cumplir. Pero a pesar de todos los pronósticos, John cumplió su promesa pasando por la infestada Gran Caridad para recuperarla. Al encontrarla, ella se encontraba un poco daña y algo debil, empezando a entrar en estado de Rampancia , John le dijo " Ya sabes, cuando hago una promesa..." para que Cortana respondiese "La cumples", este estímulo le dió fuerzas a la IA , para recobrar la compostura despues de soportar las torturas mentales del Gravemind. John tiene un gran respeto profesional por su mentor el Suboficial Mendez, así como por la Dra. Halsey , a quien considera como una figura maternal. El parece negar las afirmaciones de Halsey sobre su suerte, en el episodio de Halo Legends , "El Paquete ". En un extraño giro del destino, uno de los amigos mas cercanos a John, fue el constructo Cortana, una inteligencia artificial "nacida" del cerebro de la Dra. Halsey. Cortana fue asignada inicialmente a el para defenderse de la amenaza Covenant y Los Profetas . A peas de algunos imprevistos y dudas con la IA por miedo a algunas directivas en conflicto, su relación se volvió bastante formidable entablando una amistad bastante estrecha, cosa que sucedió en el transcurso de Halo: Combat Evolved , y tambien debído a las situaciones de vida o muerte que pasaron ambos. Durante sus aventuras, John demostró una confianza inquebrantable hacia Cortana , creyendo en ella, incluso cuando Lord Hood no estaba seguro de la fiabilidad de Cortana de hallar una forma para detener al Flood . Los dos tenían personalidades parecidas, a ambos les gustaban ver explotar cosas, con John se hablaba de que no estaba seguro cual de los dos era mejor haciéndolo. Tambien a ambos les gustaba la ejecucción de misiones de alto riesgo.En Halo 2 después de que Cortana le explicara John que la estrategia para destruir el Carguero Covenant dejando una Bomba desactivada en el era una locura, el se ofreció, diciéndole de una manera satírica "Por desgracia para los dos, me gustan los riesgos". Cuando Cortana empieza a entrar en estado rampante, John empieza a buscar de manera desesperada una forma de ayudar a Cortana. Su voluntad absoluta hacia el se demuestra en la batalla contra Ur-Didacta para salvarlo diciendo el Didacta a ella que porque quería ayudar a la humanidad, ella respondiendo "No hago esto por la humanidad".Cortana se sacrifica para salvar a John y se ve cláramente devastado por su "muerte", aunque alcanza a decirle adiós al jefe tocándolo, algo que ella siempre había querido hacer. Biografía Vida Pre-Proyecto Nació alrededor del 2511. John vivió con su madre y padre en la Ciudad Elysium, en la colonia de Eridanus II. Él asistía a la Instalación de Educación Primaria de Ciudad de Elysium Numero 119. Cuando era niño, John tenía cabello castaño, pecas y un pequeño espacio entre sus dientes frontales. En una de sus memorias, recordó que su madre era "muy dulce y con cierto aroma a jabón". Una chica llamada Parisa, fue una amiga cercana a él. John la salvó de ahogarse en el Lago Gusev, después John le prometió casarse con ella y mantenerla a salvo. El padre de Parisa les tomó una foto; ella se quedaría con la foto después de pensar que él había fallecido. Cuando tenía seis años, fue identificado como uno de los 150 candidatos preliminares para el Proyecto SPARTAN-II. John era el candidato físico y mentalmente ideal, siendo una cabeza más grande que la mayoría de sus compañeros, teniendo grandes proporciones físicas, teniendo una gran fuerza, exhibiendo reflejos superiores y teniendo una actitud agresiva para el éxito. Cuando la Dra. Halsey y el, en ese tiempo, Teniente Jacob Keyes visitaron Eridanus II en 2517 para estudiarlos, se impresionaron por su intelecto y su "suerte". En la última prueba de candidatura, le pidieron que determinara de que lado saldría una moneda. Miró la moneda mientras giraba en medio de el aire y la atrapó antes de que cayera; correctamente prediciendo el lado que saldría, siendo el águila. John y otros 74 niños de su edad, fueron secuestrados de sus hogares por la Doctora Halsey y llevados al planeta Reach para entrenarlos y convertirlos en súper soldados Spartans. Proyecto SPARTAN-II Después ese mismo año, John y otros 74 niños de seis años fueron "reclutados" a Reach: donde cubrieron su secuestro con Clones-Flash, los cuales más tarde morirían debido a causas naturales. La Dra. Halsey les informó que en el Proyecto SPARTAN-II se convertirían en los protectores de la Tierra y de todas sus colonias. La mañana siguiente, John descubrió su número de identificación grabado en su uniforme con su nuevo nombre: John-117. John empezó una nueva vida, entrenando con otros Spartans bajo la supervisión de el Jefe Oficial Menor Franklin Mendez, por ocho años estudiaron historia, estrategias militares, armas y los entrenó de manera física para estar en forma. Poco después, fue enlazado con Kelly-087 y Samuel-034, ellos serían los amigos más cercanos que jamás tendría. Durante su entrenamiento, John probó rápidamente ser uno de los mejores candidatos de el Proyecto. La Dra. Halsey y el Jefe Mendez lo identificaron como uno de los cuatro líderes emergientes del Proyecto, junto con Kurt-051, Jerome-092 y Frederic-104. Aunque Mendez apostaba que Kurt llenaría ese espacio de líder de los Spartans, la Dra. Halsey no quiso apostar, ella creía fuertemente que sería John el indicado. thumb|John sometiéndose a sus Aumentos. Cabe destacar que su pelo es rubio.Cuando los Spartans tenían ocho años, fueron enviados a una misión de entrenamiento en el que cayeron en un bosque ubicado profundamente en una de las cadenas montañosas nevadas de Reach , y esperaban llegar sanos y salvos hacia su lugar de extracción donde los esperaba un Pelican de Extracción. Los niños tenían instrucciones de dejar al último niño atrás, o el castigo sería doloroso, pero John sabía que no podía hacer eso. Después de darle instrucciones a los Spartans sobre donde encontrarse (lo hizo con bastante discreción, ya que lo hizo en las narices de el Jefe Mendez), todos lo vieron a él como si fuera el líder, se sorprendió de que lo consideraran como tal y aceptó. Cuando el grupo se reunía, fueron directo hacia el Pelican, que estaba siendo cuidada por hombres armados; esos hombres eran realmente Marines de la UNSC, pero no llevaban uniforme, llevando a creer a los Spartan que eran una posible amenaza. John ideó pensamientos y tácticas críticas, para tratar de no dañar a esos hombres que podrían ser amistosos con ellos. Se le ocurrió para acabar con los hombres, capturar el Pelican y asegurar la extracción de cada miembro de su equipo, pero asegurándose de ser el último cadete en subir a el Pelican. Para esto, tuvo que mandar un mensaje a Déjà, para que pilotara el Pelican, y derrotando a los hombres con 67 niños lanzándoles piedras sin parar, causando varias heridas entre los Marines. El Jefe Mendez no estaba complacido para nada, ya que atacó a los Marines y no dejó a nadie atrás, pero Mendez y la Doctora Halsey reconocieron la iniciativa de John y fue promovido a Jefe de Destacamento. Después de esto, a pesar de que otros Spartans alcanzaron el rango y un par lideraban a sus propios equipos, él siguió siendo el líder de los Spartans en conjunto definitivo. thumb|left|John 117 peleando en un entrenamientoLas habilidades de liderazgo de John fueron correctamente observadas, el resultado de su misión consolidó claramente su papel de líder general de los SPARTAN-II's. También se convirtió en en líder establecido de el Equipo Azul SPARTAN-II. Antes de que Halsey introdujera a los jóvenes en los cámbios biológicos John se le acercó y le dijo que sabe que se acerca una mayor y dificil prueba del entrenamiento, pero que sus compañeros estaban listos para lo que pase; Halsey estaba impresionada por cómo adivinó John lo que sigue. A la edad de catorce, John se sometió a peligrosos y dolorosos Procedimientos de Aumentación para los SPARTAN-II. Esto causó la muerte de treinta de los Spartans cadetes, y doce quedaron físicamente deshabilitados. John-117 fue uno de los treinta y tres Spartans que lograron completar el proceso, mientras los doce restantes tuvieron trabajos de oficina en la ONI, ellos ya no podrían luchar ya que resultaron con problemas como deformaciones leves y discapacidades, pero podían pensar. A tan solo 14 años de edad, John tenia el cuerpo de un atleta de 18 años y la mente de un graduado de excelencia académica de la Academia de Oficiales de la Luna, los proceso de aumento le dieron a los Spartans reflejos más rápidos, eran más fuertes, tenían una vista mucho más aguda y huesos prácticamente irrompibles. Siguiendo sus procedimientos de aumento, John y los otros Spartans fueron transferidos a la UNSC Atlas en orden de recobrarse en un entorno microgravitatorio. Durante su primera visita a el gimnasio de la Atlas, John empezó a sentir que los aumentos estaban empezando, el empezó a hacer pesas con carga de 20 kg. John pensó que estaban muy livianas, se pregunto si la gravedad estaba modificada y tomó un cronómetro y el seguro de una pesa, la dejó caer, tomó el tiempo y se dio cuenta que estaba en gravedad normal, sólo era que sus aumentos lo hicieron más fuerte. Cuatro ODSTs aparecieron y el líder de ellos tomó la pesa que John uso para tomar el cronometro, como olvido ponerla de vuelta, la pesa le cayó en el pie y los cuatro hombres furiosos se enfrentaron a John, John se defendió, matando a dos soldados y dejando severamente dañados a los demás. Según el Comandante Antonio Silva, este incidente fue planeado por la ONI, para probar el resultado de los aumentos de los Spartans. Inicios de su carrera Promovido a Oficial Menor Jefe Maestro, la primera misión de John-117 era contra rebeldes en el cinturón de asteroides del Sistema Eridanus, donde estaba su planeta natal. Fue herido mientras llevaba a su escuadrón a capturar al líder rebelde, el Coronel Robert Watts. Recibió un Corazón Morado después de la misión.thumb|Técnicos del UNSC colocando la armadura MJOLNIR a John thumb|184px|john usando su armadura mark IV MJOLNIRPoco después, fue introducido a la amenaza Covenant. Él y sus Spartan pelearían contra ellos por los próximos veintisiete años, usando la armadura MJOLNIR IV. La primera batalla de John contra el Covenant fue poco después de que recibiera su armadura. Todos los Spartans fueron lanzados en un Pelican. Cada uno traía un misil ANVIL con ellos, para destruir una nave Covenant. Sólo tres Spartans entraron a través de un agujero en el casco de la nave, el cual fue hecho por una bala de cañón MAC. Estos Spartans eran Samuel-034, Kelly-087 y John. Completaron la misión y destruyeron la nave Covenant, pero perdieron a Sam en el proceso. Esta primera victoria de la UNSC contra el Covenant le enseñó a John que el Covenant podía ser derrotado, a un alto precio. John sirvió en más de doscientas misiones contra el Covenant, incluyendo la Batalla de Jericho VII y la Batalla de Sigma Octanus IV , en la cual detonó una bomba nuclear para limpiar el planeta de enemigos. Esta fue una de las pocas victorias de la UNSC. Un chip de información fue descubierto durante la misión por el Covenant, el cual contenía las coordenadas de Instalación 04 y llevó a los eventos de Halo: Combat Evolved y Halo: The Flood. La Batalla de Reach, aunque corta, fue de gran significado para John. La mayoría de los Spartans fueron a la superficie del planeta para proteger generadores MAC. John, con Linda-058 y James, fueron enviados a una estación de acoplamiento para destruir una base de datos desprotegida. Si el Covenant la obtenía encontrarían la Tierra, la cual aún era un secreto bien guardado. John completó la misión, pero a un alto precio. James fue absorbido por el espacio y Linda fue gravemente herida. John salvó a otros cuatro Marines incluyendo al Sargento Avery Johnson. El equipo regresó a la UNSC Pillar of Autumn y fueron puestos en criosueño mientras la nave se iba de Reach. Instalación 04 thumb|125px|El Jefe Maestro en el Pillar of Autumn.Ya que llegaron a la Instalación 04, la nave "Pillar of Autumn" es atacada por fuerzas Covenant. El Capitán Jacob Keyes ordenó que se despertara a John y le ordenó que asegurara el escape de la IA de la nave, Cortana, mientras Keyes estrellaba la nave en el anillo. La primera pelea en Halo fue entre la UNSC y los Covenant, John tuvo las misiones de encontrar a los Sobrevivientes del Pillar of Autumn, Rescatar al capitán Jacob Keyes del la nave Verdad y Reconciliacion, encontrar el Cartógrafo Silencioso e ir a la Sala de Control, pero después de que el Covenant liberara a parásitos Flood, la mayoría de ambas fuerzas fueron infectadas, obligadas a pelear contra sus pasados compañeros. John y Cortana, fueron responsables de recobrar el Indice de 343 Guilty Spark, un artefacto que activaría a Halo y destruiría a todo el Flood en un enorme radio. Después, Cortana le informó del verdadero propósito del anillo: destruir toda la vida inteligente suficientemente grande para ser comida de los Flood. John peleó contra el Covenant, los Flood y Centinelas Forerunner ,para poder regresar al Pillar of Autumn y destruir Halo. Otros miembros de la UNSC sobrevivieron, notablemente el Sargento Mayor Johnson .Halo: The Flood, página (s) ??? Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE Después de la destrucción de Alfa Halo, el jefe y Cortana flotaron en el espacio en el Longsword con el que escaparon de halo . Descubrió tres tubos cryogénicos flotando cerca de él. Dentro de uno estaba Linda ,y los recobro. Poco después, la Nave Insignia Covenant Ascendant Justice entró al sistema junto con unos cruceros. Un Pelican cercano disparó al crucero para distraerlo. John conectó a ambas naves y trajo a sus pasajeros a bordo del Longsword. Otros siete ayudaron a John en la captura de una de sus naves, eventualmente encontrándose con los Rebeldes Eridanos y destruyendo la estación espacial Covenant Unyielding Hierophant. John se encontró en un dilema acerca de la información de combate del Flood. Con información regular, e incompleta, protegería al Sargento Johnson de una posible experimentación por la ONI , mientras sobrevivía a la infección Flood debido a complicaciones por el proyecto Orion. John y los pocos Spartans restantes, Linda, Grace, Will, y Fred, se concentraron en encontrar una manera de evitar que el Covenant llegara a la Tierra, la cual ya se había descubierto. Decidieron destruir a la nave de batalla Covenant Unyielding Hierophant. Los Spartans infiltraron la nave, y después de once horas a bordo encontraron un templo, donde una copia de Cortana les avisa de un nuevo tipo de guardia conocido como "Brutes". Linda tomó un puesto de tiro y los otros cuatro entraron al templo. Son emboscados por Brutes, y John casi muere, pero logra matar a sus atacantes. Grace es asesinada por una Escopeta Brute que los Capitanes Brutes usaban mientras John activaba el seguro en su armadura. El equipo saboteó el generador en la Hieropant mientras escapaban por una puerta lateral. Se activó el seguro en la armadura de Grace, desintegrando a varios Elites y muchos Grunts. John, Fred, y Will fueron vistos por tres Banshees, pero sus pilotos fueron inmovilizados por el rifle de Linda. Las Banshees fueron capturadas por los Spartans. John regresó por Linda, quien mató a otros cuatro elites que trataban de matar a John. Ellos rápidamente escapan, y llegan a la UNSCGettysburg. El Vice Almirante Whitcomb y el Teniente Haverson pilotearon la Ascendant Justice directamente hacia la Unyielding Hierophant. Whitcomb discute sobre El Alamo y Thermopylae con John, y se prepara para pelear contra los Covenant mientras los reactores de fusión de la Unyielding Hierophant se detonan. Cada una de las cinco mil naves Covenant toman maniobras al lado de la Ascendant Justice, y el Almirante toma una SMG. El Almirante y el Teniente mueren cuando los reactores de fusión explotan. La nave evaporiza a cuatrocientas ochenta y ocho naves de la flota Covenant, dejando a una docena muy dañadas como para invadir a la Tierra. John se va después de ver el sacrificio de Whitcomb, y regresa a la Tierra con los últimos miembros de su equipo, Linda, Will, y Fred. La Primera Batalla de la Tierra thumb|192px|El Jefe Maestro en la Estación Cairo.A bordo de la Estación Cairo, John recibió su MJOLNIR MARK VI y atendió a una ceremonia de premiación. La ceremonia fue interrumpida por la Primera Batalla de la Tierra. John expulsó a los invasores Covenant de la estación, lo que permitió que Cortana accesara y desactivara la bomba de demolición enemiga. Entonces "les regresó la bomba a los Covenant" lanzándose desde una de las bahías de lanzamiento de la estación junto con la bomba, hacia una nave de guerra Covenant. Justo cuando se acercaba, dos interceptores Longsword hicieron un agujero en la armadura de la nave, permitiendo que John dejara la bomba en la fuente de poder de la nave. John entonces se dirigió a Nueva Mombasa, el Protectorado de África del Este a bordo de la UNSC In Amber Clad contra las fuerzas terrestres Covenant. Su Pelican fué golpeado por el rayo del cañón principal de un Scarab. John y los otros Marines sobrevivientes lucharon hacia los otros Pelicans restantes. Después de un encuentro con el Sargento de Artillería Pete Stacker en el Hotel Zanzibar, en Antigua Mombasa, El Jefe Maestro destruyó a unidades Covenant alrededor de la ciudad mientras sigue las huellas del Scarab. Llegando al borde de la Antigua Mombasa, John recibió un Tanque Scorpion por parte de Johnson. Peleando a través de numerosas carreteras y suburbios, John llegó al centro de la ciudad, donde los Marines bajo el comando del Sargento Banks eran atacados. Con la ayuda de los Marines y una gran cantidad de armas, John abordó y destruyó el Scarab. Entonces, el Jefe Maestro es transportado a In Amber Clad para interceptar la nave del Profeta del Pesar. Cuando la nave insignia empieza a entrar al Túnel Espacial, a la Comandante Miranda Keyes se le da permiso para seguirla. Todos a bordo de la In Amber Clad son llevados a la Instalación 05, pero al cerrarse el portal, una explosión cataclísmica de alta magnitud destruye Nueva Mombasa. Instalación 05 Forzado a actuar rápido en Instalación 05, John usó un VIIE con varios ODST, con la misión de localizar y asesinar al Profeta del Pesar. Cortana le informó de la intención de Pesar de activar el anillo. Persiguió al profeta a un templo en el medio de un lago, pero no sin antes ver a cientos de cruceros Covenant salir del Túnel Espacial, seguidos por Suma caridad. Rápidamente acabo con Pesar, y escapó del templo poco antes de que fuera destruido por una nave Covenant. Perdió la conciencia, haciéndole imposible que nadara, fue capturado junto con el inquisidor por un tentáculo perteneciente al Gravemind del Flood. El Gravemind compartía el mismo interés que el de los humanos-- que el sistema Halo no fuera disparado. John aceptó. El Gravemind entonces les ordenó que localizaran el Indice, enviando a los dos a los lugares mas probables. John fue enviado a Suma caridad, interrumpiendo un sermón del Profeta de la Verdad. En realidad, era la menor de sus preocupaciones; el conflicto entre los Elites y los Brutes estaba llevando al Covenant a una guerra civil. John estaba en el medio. Eventualmente, John encontró a los Profetas y sus escoltas, aunque sólo un moribundo Profeta de la Piedad (cortesía de una Forma de Infección Flood) quedó para decirle que Verdad se dirigía a la Tierra. En un instante, John estaba entre la espada y la pared; por una parte, el Covenant tenía el Indice y podía activar Halo. En la otra, las posibilidades de la Tierra de aguantar el ataque de la flota de Verdad eran de bajas a nulas. Al final, siguió a Verdad, forzado a abandonar a Cortana atrás para que si Halo era activado, detonara los motores de "In Amber Clad". John aborda la nave Forerunner, con curso a la Tierra. La Segunda Batalla de la Tierra thumb|218px|Jefe Maestro en la Autopista Tsavo.Después de una serie de combates, capturas y escapes, John escapó de la nave de Verdad y se estrelló en la Tierra, donde fue encontrado por el Sargento Johnson, el Inquisidor, y el resto de su equipo. Aunque parecía muerto,El Jefe Maestro estaba despierto y listo para pelear minutos después. Trato de atacar al Inquisidor, pensando que todavía era un enemigo. Johnson le informó que ahora eran aliados, ya que el desilusionado Inquisidor había desertado del Covenant. John y los Marines viajaron a través de la jungla, buscando evacuación a una base militar cercana. Johnson y su equipo se separaron de John y el Inquisidor, y después fueron capturados por los Brutes Covenant y rescatados por John y el Inquisidor. Después de haber recibido disparos de una Phantom, un Pelican los evacuó a la base de la UNSC. En la base, la Comandante Miranda Keyes decidió evacuar a todas las fuerzas que estaban heridas. John, el Inquisidor y la UNSC peleó y defendió la base durante la evacuación, plantando una bomba para destruir la base junto con las fuerzas Covenant. Master Chief derrotó a muchos Brutes, escapando de la explosión en un elevador. Se reunió con varios Marines sobrevivientes bajo tierra, y escaparon de la base dirigiéndose a la ciudad de Voi. La Batalla de Voi En la batalla de Voi, John se hizo su camino a través de fuerzas leales hasta donde se creía que estaba el Arca. John destruyó un arma AA Covenant, Wraiths Anti-Aéreos y un Scarab, permitiendole a las naves de Lord Hood que dispararan a las defensas de Verdad. Verdad escapó a través del Portal con sus fuerzas leales, mientras la UNSC se quedó atrás decidiendo su próximo movimiento. Justo cuando la Segunda Batalla de la Tierra parecía haber acabado, una nave de guerra Covenant infestada por el Flood se estrelló en Voi. John peleó tratando de contener la infección, aprendiendo que la única manera de hacerlo era destruyendo la nave. Durante la batalla, el Maestro de Nave Rtas 'Vadum llegó a ayudar a la UNSC. El destruyó a los Flood mientras El Jefe Maestro fue enviado a recapturar a Cortana de la nave, que estaba bordo. Auxiliado por 343 Guilty Spark, John recuperó un artefacto de información dañado y regreso a la Shadow of Intent. Esta información resulto ser un mensaje, en vez de Cortana misma. Los Elites lograron parar la infestación Flood haciendo explotar la mitad de África, lo que no le agrado mucho a Lord Hood. Los Elites y la UNSC miraron la grabación de Cortana, que contenía una advertencia de que Suma Caridad, ahora bajo el control del Gravemind, se dirigía a la Tierra. Pero dio esperanza, con información de una manera de parar la activación de los Halos y neutralizar la amenaza Flood. Convencido de la credibilidad del mensaje de Cortana, John decidió que debía ir al Arca mientras Hood movilizaba las fuerzas restantes de la UNSC en la Tierra. John acompañó a una fuerza de ataque UNSC-Separatistas a través del Portal a bordo de la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn al Arca. Batalla del Arca Los Élites transportaron a las fuerzas de la UNSC a través del Portal al Arca. El equipo estaba determinado a eliminar a Verdad que trataba de activar a los anillos restantes. Descendieron en Pelicans a la superficie del Arca para encontrar a El Cartógrafo Silencioso, eliminando a los leales Covenant y asegurando una zona de aterrizaje para la Forward Unto Dawn. Viajando en Tanques Scorpions, John y otros Marines localizaron el Cartógrafo y supieron que Verdad se encontraba en una Ciudadela. John, el Inquisidor, y tropas unidas asaltaron la fortaleza. John peleó contra fuerzas leales y alcanzó lo más alto de la torre, donde desactivó una parte del escudo de la localización de Verdad. Johnson fue capturado, pero no asesinado, siendo salvado para servir como Reclamador. John, el Inquisidor, y los Elites desactivaron la última torre de la ciudadela mientras Suma caridad salía del Tunel Espacial, trayendo al Flood a la batalla y dañando a la Shadow of Intent. Entrando a la Ciudadela, John y el Inquisidor llegaron a la localización de Verdad, donde Miranda Keyes había entrado a través de la ventana con su Pelican. Alcanzó a matar a un Brute, pero fue rápidamente rodeada. Verdad mató a Keyes con un Spiker cuando intentó matar a Johnson. Johnson fue obligado a activar los anillos por Verdad. Pero John y el Inquisidor hicieron una alianza temporal con el Flood para evitar la activación de los Halos. Las últimas defensas Brute fueron derrotadas por el Flood mientras John y el Inquisidor alcanzaban a Verdad. Verdad fue infectado por el Flood y fue asesinado por el Inquisidor mientras El Jefe Maestro desactivaba los anillos. El Gravemind se reveló, riendose mientras lograba detener su propia destrucción antes de atacar a John y el Inquisidor. Los dos escaparon. Mientras abandonaban la ciudadela, John vió una vision de Cortana que lo llevó a la salida. Se enteró de que un remplazo para la Instalación 04 (II) estaba siendo construida en el Arca. Decidió regresar a Suma Caridad para sacar a Cortana. En Gran Caridad, John peleó a través de cientos de fuerzas Flood para llegar a Cortana, que todavía tenía el Indice de Activación del primer anillo Halo. John regresó a la entrada e hizo que la ciudad explotara. En su salida, detectó una unidad amistosa que resultó ser el Inquisidor. Mientras Gran Caridad era destruida, el Flood se creía derrotado, pero no destruido. Disparando el Reemplazo de la Instalación 04 thumb|300px|John obvserva la muerte de Johnson.La última tarea para John, el Inquisidor, y Cortana era destruir al Flood activando la Reemplazo de Instalacion 04. Los tres aterrizaron en Halo, descubriendo que el Flood no había sido derrotado, sino que se trataba de reconstruir en Halo. Forma de Descenso Flood soltaron a Formas de combate Flood en batalla contra John y el Inquisidor, forzándolos a pelear su camino a la torre donde el anillo podía ser destruido. Durante la batalla, el Sargento Johnson llegó a Halo a bordo de la Forward Unto Dawn. Johnson ayudó a Chief y al Inquisidor a pelear usando un Laser Spartan. 343 Guilty Spark abrió la puerta al cuarto de control y dejó al Flood fuera. Pero, ya adentro, Guilty Spark se dio cuenta de que el equipo intentaba disparar el anillo antes de que pudiera ser completado, y que no intentaban activar todos los anillos como fue impuesto por los Forerunners. Su "protocolo" lo forzaba a parar a Johnson de activar Instalación 04. Le disparó a Johnson, encerró al Inquisidor fuera del cuarto, e intentó matar a John. John mantuvo su lugar y peleó. Justo cuando el monitor parecía invulnerable, Johnson le disparó al Monitor, distrayendolo temporalmente. Entonces soltó el láser, y John acabó con Guilty Spark. Las heridas de Johnson eran graves, y le pidió a John right|thumb|216px|Master Chief y el Inquisidor saltan a una fragata para poder escapar de Halo.que lo "matara con un disparo" después de entregarle el chip de información de Cortana e implorarle: "No te atrevas a dejar que se vaya." Cortana activó Instalación 04 y abandonaron a todo el Flood combatiente de Halo. Cortana y el Inquisidor le dieron sus condolencias por la perdida de Johnson. Abordaron la Forward Unto Dawn y escaparon de la explosión de Instalación 04. Pero el Portal Espacial no pudo sostenerse durante la explosión, y su cierre partió a la nave en dos, enviando al Inquisidor a la Tierra y dejando a John y Cortana en un lugar desconocido. Perdido en Acción (MIA) John y Cortana fueron anunciados MIA cuando no regresaron a la Tierra. La porción de la cabina de la Forward Unto Dawn, portando al Inquisidor, se estrelló en la Tierra y fue dejada allí como un monumento a todos ellos perdidos en la Defensa de la Humanidad. El número de identificación Spartan del Jefe, 117, fue marcado en el monumento, y debajo de su nombre estaba la insignia de un Oficial Menor Jefe Maestro de la Naval pegado Lo que nadie sabe es que John y Cortana sobrevivieron a la explosión de Arca en lo que quedo de la porción de carga de la Down, pero casi no tenía poder y sin escotillas o un puente, no podía ser manejada adecuadamente. Cortana, aliviada de que John sobreviviera, le explicó esto, y que podía tomar años antes de que alguien descubriera su señal de auxilio. John se metió en un tubo de sueño criogénico, Cortana le dijo: "Te extrañaré." John le contestó: "Cuando me necesites despiertame". Después de una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, lo que quedo de la Dawn flotaba hacia un objeto desconocido, con luces planetarias de ciudades que formaban el símbolo de Marathon. El Regreso de John Después de 4 años,7 meses y 10 días en cryo-stasis, Cortana aparece de la nada detectando que la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn esta siendo abordada por un extraño objeto, Cortana se ve obligada a despertar al Jefe Maestro para que investigue que es lo que pasa dentro de la nave cuando el Jefe recorre los pasillos de la nave una onda anaranjada atraviesa la nave y ambos no saben que fue justo después el Jefe abra la puerta del elevador pero al momento de abrirla el Spartan cae por un gran hoyo pero afortunadamente logra sostenerse, entonces John escala los muros hasta llegar a una zona libre, derrepente aparece un Elite con espada de la nada que intento matar a John pero el mismo lo golpea y lo tira por el acantilado. Ya en la cabina de observación Cortana y John se encuentran con una gran flota del Covenant y entonces Cortana le dice que un crucero intentara abordar la nave y para eso necesitaron activar manualmente los controles de los misiles de la nave en el espacio exterior. Ya fuera de la nave Cortana y John se dan cuenta que orbitaban en un planeta Forerunner desconocido, ambos se olvidaron de eso justo cuando el Crucero fue destruido por los misiles. De inmediato el planeta "escaneo" al Spartan y empezó a absorber a toda la flota Covenant y a la Dawn donde todos los restos incluyendo al Jefe fueron cayendo directo a la superficie del planeta. Justo despues de que la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn se estrellara en el planeta el Jefe Maestro y Cortana abandonaron el lugar para luego explorar el planeta. Horas después al anochecer el Jefe y Cortana logran identificar una señal de radio de la UNSC Infinity a la fragata ya destruida Forward Unto Dawn donde el Capitán llama para preguntar si había sobrevivientes en la nave, mientras nadie responde la Infinity se ve forzada a entrar al Mundo Escudo por lo que Cortana le pide a John que debe evitarlo por el gran peligro de los Forerunner dentro del planeta. Por el camino el Jefe Maestro observa como oleadas de Remanentes Covenant e Inteligencias Artificiales de los Forerunner se van aniquilando unos a otros donde el Jefe logra asesinarlos fácilmente hasta llegar al comando de comunicaciones en estructuras Forerunner para así romper la señal entre la Infinity. El jefe llega a lo que es parecer un Cryptum donde sin saber John cree que es un dispositivo de comunicaciones, Cortana le advierte de que algo raro hay en en la esfera pero John niega eso y se ve forzado a activarlo sin darse cuenta que los controles abrían al Cryptum, el Jefe se pone a cubierto hasta que una misteriosa criatura sale de la esfera donde por todo el cuerpo empieza a ponerse una armadura de tecnología Forerunner hasta que se revela que el objeto de 4m es el Gran Prometeo Ur-Didacta, el Forerunner encuentra al Jefe y lo atrapa con una especie de atracción gravitatoria donde el mismo Prometeo le empieza a decir frases donde aclara que la especie Forerunner ha regresado a tener el control. Oleadas de Caballeros Prometeo y Elites se arrodillan a Didacta mostrando una gran unión entre los Forerunner y losthumb|El Didacta manteniendo prisionero a John-117 Remanente Covenant, finalmente Didacta lanza a John por los aires mientras el Forerunner vuelve a entrar a su Cryptum. Al día siguiente el UNSC Infinity entra a Requiem pidiendo ayuda por lo que John necesita salvar a la tripulación por el gran peligro de los Forerunner. Después de esto el Jefe maestro comienza junto con cortana su camino hacia la Infinity en Requiem. Después de establecer contacto con los humanos comienzan a defenderse de Didacta en lo cual logran hacerlo retroceder con un disparo de Cañón MAC. Al día siguiente el jefe entra a una estructura forerunner en la cual cortana desaparece , al intentar buscarla pasa por una terminal en la cual se transporta a un segundo plano y se encuentra con la Bibliotecaria, esta le explica del plan de Didacta y le dice que no podrá derrotarlo sin que ella altere su ADN para llevarlo a una evolución. Después de esto el jefe despierta, toma a cortana y vuelven a la Infinity. Después de regresar al Infinity cortana entra en un estado de rampancia causando que el capitán Andrew Del Rio proceda a desactivar a Cortana, en esto el jefe interviene teniendo una discusión con el y marchándose de la sala, John decide ir a detener al Didacta recibiendo un pelican de Thomas Lasky. Después de desactivar algunas torres de comunicaciones, el Didacta abre un portal en lo cual el jefe maestro aborda un Lich y logra atravesar el portal. Al atravesar el portal llegan a la Instalación 03 , y observan que Didacta se dirige a la Estación de Investigación Ivanoff donde hay mismo se encuentra protegido el Compositor. El plan de el jefe era destruir el compositor con una bomba así que asumió la defensa mientras la obtenía. El jefe logra defender la base y obtener la bomba pero en eso Didacta logra controlar el compositor y con el disparo directo ala base matando así a todos los marines y científicos que se encontraban. A pesar de esto el jefe maestro solo se desmayo ya que su alteración de ADN por la Bibliotecaria fue evolucionada, cuando despierta habla con Cortana y le dice que lo que hizo la bibliotecaria en el funciono, después de esto se sube a una nave ya que Didacta estaba abriendo un portal hacia la Tierra y logra pasar de nuevo. Didacta se dirigía a la Tierra con el compositor en esto el jefe se comunica con Lasky y le dice que manden todas las naves que tienen a combatir con el, el jefe maestro destruye las defensas de la nave y entra con la suya dispuesto a lanzar la bomba para destruir el compositor pero en eso su nave es destruida así que le toca continuar su camino a pie. Cuando llegan cortana comienza a separarse y lanzar sus personalidades al sistema tratando de causar una falla en el. Mientras observaban al compositor Didacta lo utilizo para disparar contra la ciudad de Nueva Phoenix. El jefe toma la bomba y se dirige hacia Didacta el cual con su magnetismo lo atrapa, en esos momentos las personalidades de cortana atacan al Didacta dandole tiempo al jefe de tomar una granada para pegarsela a Didacta y hacerlo caer al cañón del compositor. El Jefe Maestro activa la bomba y la nave con el Compositor se destruyen. Se observa al jefe en un segundo plano hablando con cortana y ella misma le dijo que no la iba a dejar sola, esta le dice que la mayor parte de ella estaba allí abajo (en los restos destruidos de el compositor) y que había utilizado lo ultimo de ella para salvar al jefe de la explosión. Cortana le dice que debe seguir solo y que ya no puede continuar con el. El jefe Maestro se despierta y es rescatado de los restos de el compositor. En la Infinity se ve observando hacia la tierra y tiene una conversación con Lasky diciendo que no comprendía por que el pensaba que los soldados y la humanidad eran dos cosas distintas, en esos instantes el jefe recuerda que tuvo una conversación parecida con Cortana. Lasky le dice que el había perdido seres cercanos pero que no entendía por que el estaba en ese estado. El Jefe se ve deprimido por la perdida de Cortana, caminando hacia el centro de mantenimiento Spartan, con la cabeza agachada, entra en un dispositivo que le quita su armadura, cuando se quita el casco se ve una parte de su cara,(solo en legendario) esta parte son los ojos. Tras quitarse la armadura, entra en criosueño por voluntad propia, al no tener motivo para seguir luchando. Combates Memorables El Jefe Maestro ha estado en varias batallas como: *Asalto a Eridanus Secundus, Noviembre 9, 2525 (Halo: La Caída de Reach) *Batalla de Chi Ceti, Noviembre 27, 2525 (Halo: La Caída de Reach) *Inscurción en el Campamento de Nueva Esperanza, Mayo 1, 2531 (Halo: Ghosts of Onyx) * Batalla de Alpha Halo. (Halo: Combat Evolved) *Operación: First Strike. (Halo: First Strike) *Batalla de Nueva Mombasa. (Halo 2) *Batalla de Delta Halo. (Halo 2) *Presenció el genocidio y combate entre los elites separatistas y las tropas del covenant de los profetas en la ciudad de "Gran Caridad" * Segunda Batalla de la Tierra. (Halo 3) * Batalla de Voi. (Halo 3) *Batalla de la Instalación 00 . (Halo 3) *Batalla de la Instalación 04 (B) (Halo 3) *Batalla de Requiem. (Halo 4) *Tercera Batalla de la Tierra (Halo 4) Su edad La edad de John se ve afectada por las mismas ambigüedades como todos los seres que se someten a largos viajes a través del espacio. Por años terrestres humanos técnicos, John es aproximadamente 46 años de edad en 2557. Sin embargo, durante los 27 años de la Tierra que ha pasado luchando contra el Covenant, un tiempo considerable transcurrió en Desliespacio, También pasó 4 años en una cámara criogénica mientras el y Cortana estaban varados en el espacio entre los hechos de Halo 3 y Halo 4 El proceso de envejecimiento es más lento en el hiperespacio por el profundo sueño en la Cámara Criogénica en la que el envejecimiento celular se puede detener casi por completo por lo que podría ser que su aspecto sea de 25 o mas años. Su cara Nunca ha sido revelada. Al final de Halo: Combat Evolved, se quita el casco, pero es bloqueado por el exterior del rightLongsword en el que está. Se han creado modos especiales con el programa FRAPS, dejando que esa escena se vea, sólo para revelar un casco debajo del otro. Al inicio de Halo 2, en el nivel The Heretic, o El Hereje, vuelve a salir su casco pero esta vez se lo está poniendo y no se deja ver por su armadura. Durante Halo 3 Beta, varios jugadores crearon videos con una posible cara. Esto es un truco puesto por Bungie, y es el modelo de uno de los creadores. Solo se creó un modelo para John. Bungie dice que esto es para que el jugador se meta en el papel del Jefe Maestro. En el anuncio de Starry Night para Halo 3, se ve a dos niños, uno de ellos posiblemente John ya que es niño, y la otra posiblemente Kelly-087. Despues se levanta con se armadura buscando su casco. Los fans dicen que su cara se ve en el visor, pero son sólo nubes y naves Covenant, según dijo Bungie. Lo único que se sabe de su cara es que cuando era niño tenia pelo castaño, ojos marrones, pecas y un pequeño espacio entre sus dientes frontales. thumb|desconocidothumb|El Jefe Maestro en Halo 5 en E3 En el final de Halo 3 se iba a poder ver su cara, pero se eliminó. Se filtró un vídeo que rápidamente fue eliminado de YouTube por Microsoft en el que si se supera la campaña de Halo 4 en Legendario, se podrá ver una cinemática en que el Jefe Maestro se quita la armadura y se ve su rostro de perfil, un tal "Alpha-565" guardó el video pero fue baneado de Xbox Live y no se sabe nada de el.El rostro de John-117 El rostro de John como se ve en el final legendario de Halo 4. En la tarjeta de vacaciones de Bungie feliz Halodays 2010, la parte de atrás de la cabeza de John-117 puede ser visto desde que no lleva puesto el casco, en el cual él tiene el pelo marrón oscuro. Director de desarrollo de franquicias Frank O'Connor dio una descripción de la apariencia del Jefe Maestro, el 9 de octubre, en una entrevista con GameTrailers: "un hombre mayor, casi dolorosamente pálido, casi blanco albino, con ojos azul pálido, el pelo rojizo, cortado al rape a la cabeza de la piel , y tal vez los últimos restos de las pecas que tenía cuando era un niño. "él también confirmó que halo 4 no sería en realidad representar la apariencia del Jefe Maestro. Esto, sin embargo, es algo falso, ya que en el final legendario de Halo 4, al final del epílogo, John se muestra caminando en una gran sala que consta de Spartan-IVs, y ha quitado su armadura. A medida que se quitó el casco, la cámara enfoca a los ojos por lo que se muestra una parte de su cara, que consiste en la descripción Trivia *El doblaje de John en español latino de Halo 3, Halo: Reach y Halo 4 fue hecho por Raúl Anaya. *En el doblaje de Halo 4 al español de España, a John le cambia la voz de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, en la misión Forerunner dice "¿Y la Infinity?" con una voz diferente a la que siempre tiene y es mas notable en el final de Halo 4 cuando platica con Lasky. **La voz española principal del Jefe en Halo 4 fue la de David García Vázquez, y su 2da voz (sust.) fue la de Iñaki Crespo. (Enlace externo) *Al inicio de Halo 3, Cortana admite haber elegido a John-117 sobre todos los Spartans porque ella notó que él tenía "suerte". *Se decía que John-117 era en realidad el sargento John Forge, quien apareció en Halo Wars, pero esta posibilidad se deshizo al compararse las fechas de cada trama: Halo Wars se desarrolló 20 años antes de Halo:Combat Evolved, tiempo en que el Jefe Maestro aún estaba en pleno entrenamiento y ya con su Mjolnir Mark IV. Además, al final del juego, Forge se sacrifica para facilitar la huida del Spirit of Fire del planeta Forerunner. *John es llamado Sierra 117 en algunos niveles de Halo 3. En lenguaje militar, Sierra se usa en lugar de "S", y cada número se pronuncia por separado: Sierra 117 → S-117 → Spartan 117. *John fue el primer personaje de un videojuego convertido en una obra de cera de Madame Tussauds. *A pesar de ser una máquina de matar, John ha demostrado un gran respeto por la vida, como lanzar a un Marine asustado a la cápsula de escape en Halo: Combat Evolved; intenta reconfortar a los marines; después de destruir el primer Halo pregunta con tono de preocupación si hay otros sobrevivientes y parece sentirse culpable cuando Cortana le informa que parece que sólo quedan ellos. *Su arma de preferencia, a excepción de Halo 2 parece ser el Rifle de Asalto. *John tiene 41 años cronológicos en los eventos del primer juego, pero, debido al tiempo que pasa congelado por sus viajes espaciales, su edad real no es conocida. *El Covenant se refiere a John como "Demonio", al ser una gran herejía y peligro contra su religión y solo los Sangheili después del Gran Cisma como el Inquisidor lo llaman Spartan. *Es uno de los dos supervivientes del Equipo Spartan Azul aparte de Linda-058. *La cara de John fue revelada una vez, sólo se sabe que tenía pecas, pelo castaño y bastante corto y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo, es posible que su apariencia halla cambiado con las mejoras genéticas. *En Halo: Reach, si se juega con puntuación activada, en varias cosas se te darán 117 puntos; una posible referencia a él. *La armadura del Jefe está disponible como un skin en Minecraft, comprando Skin Pack 1. *En los primeros 3 juegos, se termina la campaña con John en el espacio. *En Halo 4, la Bibliotecaria le hace una mejora genética con artefactos Forerunner, esta menciona que su existencia y la de Cortana ya estaban destinadas. *Es el Héroe mas Famoso de Microsoft y toda una Leyenda de los videojuegos. *Su número de serie (117). Hace referencia bíblica del libro del Apocalipsis 1:17 "Al verlo caí como muerto a sus pies; pero me tocó con la mano derecha y me dijo: No temas soy el Primero y el Ultimo". Lista de Apariciones *Halo: The Fall of Reach *Halo: Combat Evolved **Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Halo: The Flood *Halo: First Strike *Halo 2 **Halo 2: Anniversary *Halo: Graphic Novel **The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor *Halo: Uprising *Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *Halo 3 *Halo: Helljumper *Halo: Evolutions - Cuentos Esenciales de Universo Halo *Halo Legends **Orígenes **Homecoming **One Odd Out **El Paquete *Halo: Reach (Voz en tiroteo y en un Easter Egg) *Halo 4 *Halo: Initiation(Solo Aparece en una conversación) *Halo: Escalation *Halo 5: Guardians *Halo 6 (Aun sin confirmar). Galería Image:HailToTheChief.jpg|John-117 proteccion alpha04.jpg|John con Subfusiles a ambas manos halo-3-1.jpg|Diferencia de john 117 en halo 2 y 3 Grenade-john-haloce.jpg|John con una Granada de Fragmentación AvatarSpartan.png|Armadura de John para el Avatar de Xbox 03.jpg|John 117 al llegar a la tierra Covenant_Shipp_Attack_by_Aelita2000.jpg|John 117 veindo una nave disparar Destacado3byA3CRN..jpg|John-117 Usando una torreta en el nivel Sierra 117 MC.png|John 117 en el Pillar of Autumn Jefe maestro_Marines.jpg|Arte de Halo 3 noten a John-117 en medio 830px-Halo4leak.jpg|El Jefe Maestro en Halo 4 Halo_Combat_Evolved_Anniversary.png|John-117 en Halo: Combat Evolved: Anniversary Halo-4-Master Chief 2.jpg|Jefe Maestro en Halo 4 Halo2pc2007 001-large.jpg|John-117 en Halo 2 Museo_De_La_Humanidad_J-117.jpg|El monumento hecho a Jonh-117 en el Museo de la Humanidad Chief & Arbiter looking good.jpg|John 117 y el Inquisidor 733px-HaloReach - John117.png|John-117 en Tubo Criogénico CEA_MC.png|El Jefe maestro en Halo: CEA Halo_Legends_Spartan-117_Right.png|John - 117 en Halo: Legends HALO7.jpg|John en las selvas de Africa frozenmasterchief-wm.jpg|Prototipo de figura del jefe maestro MC.PNG|En Halo CEA 123.jpg|Figura del jefe maestro con 2 rifles de plasma brute 122.jpg|Figura del Jefe maestro 20.jpg|Parte de atrás de la figura del jefe maestro 150px-1655657.png|Jefe Maestro como aparece en Halo 1 H4magnum.png|En Halo 4 con una magnum MasterChief-Comparaciones Halo 3 Halo 4.jpg|Comparación entre Halo 3 y Halo 4 JhonHalo4 2.png|En Halo 4 JhonHalo4.png|En Halo 4 Halo 4 showcase 2012 in game 15.jpg|En el Warthog Halo-4 09042011.jpg|John 117 en halo 4 Halo-4-wallpapers-hd-1080p.jpg|John en Halo 4 Jefesasa.jpg|Nueva imagen del Jefe Jefesasa2.jpg|Cortana y el Jefe halo_4_showcase_2012_in_game_1.jpg|John-117 en Halo 4 halo2_4a.jpg|John-117 en el trailer de Halo 2 halo2_8a.jpg|John-117 en Mombasa halocea.jpg|John-117 en Halo: CEA john117aa.jpg|John-117 john117_2.jpg|John-117 en un trailer de Halo 2 mostrado en la E3 john117_3.jpg|John-117 en un trailer de Halo 2 mostrado en la E3 john117_4.jpg|John-117 con un BR john117_5.jpg|John-117 en Halo 2 john117_6.jpg|John-117 viendo pasar las naves covenant john117_7.jpg|John-117 y Cortana en Halo 2 john117_8.jpg|John-117 vs Brute en Halo 2 john117_9.jpg|John-117 con una granada de Plasma en el trailer de Halo 2 john117_10.jpg|John-117 subiendo a un ghost john117_11.jpg|John-117 con un BR halo_4_visuel_render_6.jpg|Jefe Maestro en Halo 4 halo_4_pack_art_before_e3_min.jpg|Concepto de arte de John-117 llegando a Requiem jefe01.jpg|John-117 en Halo 2 jefe02.jpg|John-117 en Halo 1 jefe03.jpg|John-117 atacando a un Banshee en Halo 1 jefe04.jpg|John-117 en la Estación Cairo de Halo 2 jefe05.jpg|John-117 en la última misión de Halo 1 jefe06.jpg|John-117 en el Halo jefe08.jpg|John-117 con los Marines en Halo 1 Spark01.jpg|John-117 y 343 Guilty Spark jefe10.jpg|John-117 en la sala de control del Halo jefe11.jpg|John-117 con su rifle de asalto jefe07.jpg|John-117 huyendo de un ataque en Halo 2 jefe12.JPG|John-117 con un holograma de Pesar jefe13.PNG|John-117 viendo la cristalización de Delta Halo jefe14.PNG|John-117 siendo capturado por el Gravemind master01.jpg|John-117 peleando contra un Elite en Halo: CEA master02.jpg|John-117 master03.jpg|Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor en Halo 3 master04.jpg|John-117 amenazando al Inquisidor master05.jpg|John-117 y el Inquisidor a cubierto master06.jpg|Inquisidor y John-117 master07.jpg|Inquisidor y Jefe Maestro 321px-574485.jpg Cyclops2.jpg|John junto a un Cyclops II Infinity2.jpg|John junto a la UNSC Infinity masterchief.png|Jefe con Spartans masterchief2.png|Jefe en su cápsula masterchief3.jpg|Jefe con soldados masterchief4.jpg|Jefe en Requiem masterchief5.jpg|Jefe viendo pasar a los Covenants chief1.jpg|John S117 HALO 4.jpg|El Jefe Maestro en Requiem.de fondo el UNSC Infinity|link=Halo4 Halo-Legends-psd72581.png Halo4ever 143937 3.jpg Halo_Legends_Team_.jpg|en la Misión: The Package JMMA_001.jpg|John-117 JOHN 117 e.jpg|vista del jefe maestro en Halo 4 Jefe Maestro de espalda Trailer E3.jpg|Jefe Maestro en el trailer de la E3 Jefe Maestro Trailer E3.jpg|Jefe Maestro en el trailer de la E3 de cara Jefe Maestro en criogenico.png|El Jefe Maestro en Criogenico Juguete Jefe Maestro Halo 4.jpg|Juguete del Jefe Maestro con la Railgun Halo 4 Jefe Maestro Armadura Avatar.jpg|Armadura para Avatar delJefe de Halo 4 EvolutionOfTheMasterChief_1920x1080.jpg|Imagen dada por 343 Industries dando a conocer la evolución de John-117 johnononononon-117.JPG|John de niño (trailer Scanned de Halo 4) requiem.JPG|John en Requiem, apunto de emboscar a un escuadrón de Prometeos asdf.JPG|Emboscando a un escuadrón de Prometeos john en Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|Jonh 117 en Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn 1000px-Covenant_assault_-_Aftermath.png Scan6.jpg Jefe maestro en batalla.jpg|John en batalla Halo 234.jpg Jefe maestro123.jpg Jefe maestro con cortana.jpg|John y Cortana. HaloFrancotirador.jpg|John con un francotirador. John en accion.jpg|John en accion. John con el logo de Halo 4.jpg|John junto al logo de Halo 4. Jhon 117 believe.jpg|John abajo de la frase "Believe" John en plena accion.jpg John 12345.jpg|John (probablemente en una cámara crio-genica) John combatiendo un prometeo.jpg|John combatiendo un prometeo Jhon en tiroteo.jpg|Jhon en la selección de voz de tiroteo. Chief Saltando.png|John saltando Chief con 2 armas.png|John con 2 Armas inclinado con una pierna Imagen promocional de John.jpg|Imagen promocional de John. Avatar para el jugador de John.png|Armadura para el Avatar de Xbox LIVE. John en Halo Legends.png|John en Halo: Legends Imagen promocional de Halo Waypoint.jpg|John en la imagen promocional de Halo Waypoint Halo - Initiation 001-004.jpg|jefe maestro en halo Initiation HE_John-117.jpg|John en Halo: Escalation mark v halo cea.png|Jhon 117 en halo combat evolved anniversary halo 4 1.jpg|Presentacion de Halo 4 de en frente halo 2.png|Figura del Jefe Figura del Jefe maestro de espaldas.jpg|Figura del Jefe de Espaldas halo 5.jpg|Figura del Jefe de Lejos halo 7.jpg|El jefe peleando contra un hunter antes de ponerle una granada H2A_-_Master_Chief_and_antimatter_charge.png|John-117 llevando la carga antimateria como se ve en Halo 2 Anniversary H2A_-_John117_with_BR.png|John-117 usando un Rifle de Batalla como se ve en Halo 2 Anniversary Referencias en:John-117 de:John-117 fr:John-117 ru:John-117 Categoría:UNSC Categoría:Spartans Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Spartan-IIs Categoría:Artículos Protegidos Categoría:Personajes de la UNSC Categoría:Humanos (Personajes)